Pokemon Transformation
by SuicuneSwag
Summary: Abbey and Tristan are finally in the last year of Pokemon School. They get to choose their Starter Pokemon at the beginning of the year. The choices are any Starter, plus Pikachu, Axew, and Eevee. They are the students starters, and when the year is over, they get to begin their journey. But nobody knows what happens to them. Do they turn into the Pokemon they choose?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon!

Chapter 1. Look at How Far We've Come!

I lazily opened my eyes to the sound of an alarm clock. I looked to the side of my bed. 6:15. DANGIT. Why does summer have to be over?

I huffed. I had to wake up early, and I already had a problem with going to sleep.

I slumped out of bed, onto the carpet. My long blond hair was a mess, as always. I lazily walked down the hallway, swaying from side to side as a result of just waking up. When I reached the bathroom, I rubbed my eyes, and my eyes lit up when I realized that I would be able to pick my starter! Since we were 10, we would be able to pick from the various different Starters, plus Eevee, Pikachu, and Axew. Since we didn't get our starters from Professor Oak and went to Pokemon School, we had the entire variety of starters to chose from, plus we got lessons on how to cook and take care of Pokemon. It made up for the cost.

You may be wondering what starter I will pick? That will be a surprise. But you can be sure I will not chose the overrated piece of crap known as Squirtle. People say that Charmander is overrated, but EVERYBODY chooses Squirtle. Nobody ever chooses others anymore. It's ALWAYS Squirtle. It's not even that powerful when it evolves. (Please don't hate on me, but this is my real opinion!) Just saying, but it you took a certain green reptile, you could WRECK FACE in tournaments.

I took a green toothbrush out of a drawer. I put some toothpaste on it, and started brushing. When I was done, I spilled water on the marble countertops. I took a towel and soaked it up. I brushed my hair, and put it all into one long braid.

I tiptoed down the stairs, being careful not to wake the wrath of the parents. Our house Arcanine lifted her head from the couch. She softly grunted, and went back to sleep. I came to the kitchen and poured myself some cereal. I took the bowl to the island, and I ate standing up. It was 6:45, and all the Pokemon were starting to stir.

I got dressed into the school uniform, and sat on our couch. While I was stroking Arcanine, I contemplated what I would pick as my starter.

Charmander was a maybe.

Are you even asking? **I WILL NOT CHOSE SQUIRTLE, YA HEAR!**

I don't really want to choose Bulbasaur, but if it's between *shiver* Squirtle, and Bulbasaur, you bet I'll chose Bulbasaur any day of the week.

Cyndaquil, nah.

No Totodile, please. Feraligtr got dat booty.

Chickorita is just not my style.

Torchic is likely, but it is a popular choice because Blaziken is pure power.

I do like Mudkip, actually. So yes, *sigh* you heard I like Mudkips.

I do not like Treeko.

Chimchar is pretty cool.

I love Empoleon, so therefore, I may choose Piplup.

I don't like Turtwig.

I HATE TEPIG WITH A BURNING PASSION. No pun intended.

OMG Oshawott is so cute. Dewott is awesome. Don't even get me STARTED on Samurott. It looks so cute! :D

Snivy would be a good choice. Serperior is fast.

I do like me some Fenniken.

Froakie is awesome.

And Chespin is pretty cool.

Eevee, it's not the strongest when it evolves.

Pikachu are naturally stubborn.

I will chose Axew if it's the last thing I do.

I heard my father walk down the stairs. He had two pokeballs in his hands. They contained two Pidgeots. "Abbey, come on. We have to take you to school." He then walked outside, and I saw the beams that released the Pidgeots. One was normal, she was mine. She was the faster one. The other was shiny. It was naturally slower, but that didn't matter, because it had more stamina and was stronger.

I walked out the door and mounted mine, same with my father. They started flapping, and soon we were at school in light speed.

Chapter end.

A/N: Annnddd cut! Thanks for reading! This is a tribute for summer ending and me and my friends getting in to 5th grade.


	2. Chapter 2: The class of Oddlings

**I don't own Pokemon... Or UPS... JUST READ IT AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND! I don't know what goes on up there... Leave me alone OK?**

Chapter 2. The Class of Oddlings.

As I was riding on Pidgeot, I thought about all of my friends that it would be seeing for the first time in months.

There was J.J., who's jokes and Hispanic looks made one obnoxious yet lovable person. He sometimes acts retarded, on purpose of course. No one knows why. He is most likely going to choose Tepig. #bacon. Nuff said.

Emilio, whose endless knowledge in science, ridiculousness, and pure stupidity make a bad day instantly evaporate into nothingness. But sometimes he can get on your nerves by jumping to conclusions. He really likes Mudkip. And awkward Pokémon for an awkward person.

What to say about Ryan? Annoying. Master of Sarcasm. Wants to constantly be the best. I honestly don't know why he is my friend. He is OBSESSED with Squirtle. Says it was his first Pokemon in Pokemon Red, a video game. Riiiiiiiiiiigt. Wasn't even born yet when it came out. Lies. You can guess who he is going to chose.

There is Sam, who is just... I honestly don't know. She really, really, really, really likes Totodile.

And Tristan... Silly. But not overly silly to the point of not being able to have a serious conversation. He's nice, and open to making new friends. Smart, since he is in the same class as me. If only he didn't go to Unova over the summer... I would've seen him every single day. He likes Bulbasaur, but also doesn't mind some Froakie, if you know what I mean.

I snapped out of my haze when my dad shook my shoulder, and it almost made me fall off of Pidgeot. I held on just barely, but if I fell it wouldn't hurt me too much because we were descending to the ground.

With one last flap, the oversized bird gently landed. I plucked my backpack out of her mouth, stroked her head, and waved to my dad before making a beeline to the front gates.

Soon, after being herded to the large cafeteria by the morning Safety Patrols, (5th graders like me who are put in charge of keeping little children safe,) I got my first glimpse of someone I actually knew.

"Rayyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I quietly yelled to Ryan using his hated nickname. He looked at me then pointed to an empty seat next to him. I ran to him and hurriedly sat down in the chair before anyone else could sit next to him.

"Shut up." He said in an unusually high voice for a 5th grader. I simply phhed it off.

The bell rang signifying that we didn't have to sit around in the boring cafeteria any longer.

When me and Ryan got to class, we were astounded at the sheer amount of PokéBalls that were on desks. Our teacher ushered us to sit down and wait for the rest of the class.

**A/N: Hey guys, it's me, and sorry for not updating for a while. At a magnet school in a gifted class, 5th grade is pretty hard and time consuming. Especially when you have to wake up at 6 in the morning to get there at a decent time. Ugh. Anyway, I wanted to ask you guys something. Which starter will Abbey pick? Leave in the review section. Anyway, here are the candidates.**

**1. Charmander**

**2. Oshawott**

**3. Cyndaquil**

**4. Snivy**

**5. Chespin**

**6. Froakie**

**7. Fenniken**

**8. Torchic**

**9. Treeko**

**10. Eevee, and if so, evolution.**

**11. Pikachu, and if so, tell me if Abbey should evolve it.**

**12. Axew**

**This is where it gets weird.**

**13. Mew**

**14. Any one in the bird trio**

**15. Any in the dog trio**

**16. And finally... Victini**

**Don't worry, you don't have to vote, I just need a guideline.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging with the Gang

**I don't own Pokémon or UPS... Sorry, you will understand THIS chapter.**

In a couple of minutes, almost everybody in the class was sitting down in front of all the Pokémon.

Everybody but Tristan.

I was having a conversation with Ryan about who was going to win the first battle, even though I was unsure of what starter I would chose (A/N: Vote by PM or review! Look at the Author Notes at the end of last chapter to see what you can vote for!) and the room was full of conversations, until somebody crashed through the door, panting.

Ryan was doing all he could to stop me from tacking that person, and when I broke out of his main grip, he managed to hold on to my purple shoe for about... A second.

I hugged a confused looking Tristan and eventually he hugged me back. We hugged until the teacher had to split us up.

Once we were settled down, the teacher started talking while she was pacing in front of the table with the pokeballs on it. "Hello students. As you may already know, today you will make the most important decision in your LIFE!" Everybody went silent, even the most talkative kids toned down their current conversation. "Today, you will be choosing your Pokémon. But," She paused as she took a remote out of her pockets and pressed a button on it. A sheet of metal covered the doors, like we were trapped. People in black uniforms dropped from the ceiling, in front of the door. Most of us were shaking. "You and your parents have made the mistake of coming to this school. For today, you will become a Pokémon." There were gasps around the room.

Me and Tristan looked at each other with worry in our eyes. The teacher went on. "But we are not pure evil. We will let you choose. You have exactly 5 hours to get to know all of the choices. Goodbye." She then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

There were murmurs of panic floating around the room. We looked at the labeled balls, and picked the one we wanted to spend time with first. I chose an Eevee, for the time being. We started playing fetch with a pencil, as I got the idea from another kid, Michael, doing this with a Fenniken.

I moved through most of the choices, some being instant returns, and some I stopped to play with. But one question remained.

Who was I going to chose?

**A/N: Help Abbey decide who she is going to chose by PMing or reviewing! Visit last chapter A/N for details. Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short, I'll work on it, school is demanding.**


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

A/N: I can't decide! So many mixed votes, and between my friends telling me what I should do and the votes, I can't really decide. So I went with my own thing!

Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions.

After a while of playing with the Eevee, I went over the advantages of each one.

Eevee seemed to be a very good choice overall. I could evolve into something based on the environment, for example, if it gets really cold I could evolve into a Glaceon to bare it better, or if I was in a forest I could evolve into a Leafeon.

I sat down on the carpet, rubbing the Eevee's head, satisfied that I had made a decision.

When the time came, I was ready to make the most important decision of my life. The teacher came down from the ceiling, this time with a machine. Others started to whisper, but I knew exactly what it was. It was going to make us Pokémon. I looked to my right to see that the Eevee was quivering for me, like it understood.

"This here Device will turn you into the Pokémon you have chosen." She pointed to me. "You will be the example." She walked to me and quite literally dragged me to the machine. There was a huge glass chamber that I was put into. She "gently" pulled a hair from the Eevee, held it towed me and signaled for me to shake my head or nod, and I did the latter. She placed the hair into the machine, and an arm came out and gave me an injection.

I started spazzing out, kneeling on the ground. I felt myself shrinking and my body structure changing to a more feline shape. And OH NO, this did NOT come without pain.

" NO! NO NO NO! The 'teacher' yelled for some reason. Maybe it had to do with me seeing black on my body for a second. "MAKE HER TRANSFORM NOW!" I don't know why, as I was transforming. Maybe it had to do with me seeing black on my feline body. I was injected with another injection and felt my eyes growing, and a painful sensation growing out of my spine. My tongue grew scratchy, and I screamed as my fingers and toes agonizingly merged together and claws sprouted from them. The pain subdued, but just barely, as hair grew in. At that point, I knew the transformation was over, but the pain wasn't.

Another injection came from the arm and injected me again, and I let out a weak "Vui" before being knocked out completely. It didn't keep me from seeing the Eevee teleport out of the room in a blur of pink.

I woke up in a large pile of... Fur... The other kids! I opened my eyes and attempted to walk, but I ended up stumbling down the hill of new Pokémon.

"Still not used to walking yet, eh?" A voice from behind said. I knew it was Tristan from the start.

While I was turning around to see him I said, "Easy for you to say Tristan, with you being a Froakie and all." He was actually a Froakie, even though it was a blind guess.

He blushed and said, "That doesn't matter. Anyway," he pointed to the pile of other kids. "Let's go 'test' our abilities." At least he had water gun. What was I going to do, tail whip them? Wait...

I walked up to the others, particularly #bacon, and started waving my big, fluffy, allergy causing tail in the faces of my friends while Tristan was putting his Frubbles under the paws/hands of some, and water gunning others.

J.J. apparently forgot about being turned into a Pokémon, and he thought we were a wild hoarde of starters... And an Eevee. And a Pikachu... I'm getting off topic here. So, letting his instincts take over, he starting spitting embers out of his little pig snout. Tristan bravely jumped in the way of the embers, blocking them from the grass types, and he shot some Frubbles onto the bacons mouth.

"Yo, J, it's us. Don't you remember?" He said. J.J.s eyes quickly lit up in remembrance.

After Tristan did the act of bravery, a golden figure shot out of the brush. I recognized it as a Shiny Lucario.

The golden Lucario pointed at me, Tristan, J.J., Ryan, and,

"LIAM?!" I shouted. I stared daggers at the newly turned Pikachu, and the same sharp look was returned to me by the Lucario.

I growled deeply but complied, along with my friends and Liam. Down inside I was worried.

A/N: Enyoy. Liam, IK your reading this. I am putting you in that position for a reason.


End file.
